Gue, Yeye Dan Snack
by Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper
Summary: Antara Yeye dan snack. Wook yang suka banget sama snack sampai-sampai gak nyadar kalau Yeye tuh suka sama dia./"Gue ngajak lo ke sini biar bisa berduaan sama lo. Tapi, lo mentingin snack mulu."/"Yeye, I love you."/Warning s : GS, bahasa gak baku, dan Gaje. Author cuman publish fict yang tiba-tiba mampir ke otak. semoga suka :D RnR?


**Gue, Yeye Dan Snack**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All character belongs to God and SMEnt**

**Gue, Yeye Dan Snack © Kim Minra**

**Rated T**

**Cast: Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Warning(s): Genderswitch, OOC, abal, geje, bahasa gak baku, hancur, typo sangat deras *lo kira hujan*, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Gue ngajak lo ke sini biar bisa berduaan sama lo. Tapi, lo mentingin snack mulu."_

_._

"_Gue suka sama lo!"_

_._

"_Gue cinta sama loe!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gue, Yeye Dan Snack  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woi! Sini lo!" teriak seorang cowok ganteng pada seorang cewek yang sedang duduk di kursinya santai. Cewek itu sedang makan snack atau bisa dibilang nge-meal.

"Ngapain? Lo yang butuh kok." jawabnya sambil menyuapi mulutnya dengan snack yang bungkusannya bejibun.

Cowok itu menghela nafas karena kesal. "Awas lo ya!" bentaknya seraya berjalan ke arah cewek bertampang innocent itu. "Eh, nanti lo ada acara gak?"

Cewek itu menghentikan makannya sejenak. "Kenapa? Lo mau ngajak gue kencan? Oke, kapan?" sahutnya asal-asalan.

**Tuing~**

Cowok itu menempeleng kepala cewek itu yang kini sedang terkekeh karena tingkah cowok yang gantengnya gak ketulungan itu.

"Gak usah gituin gue juga kali, Ye." ucap cewek itu sambil terkekeh.

"Lo tuh ngomongnya asal-asalan mulu! Gue mau ngajak lo ke suatu tempat−"

Gadis itu berdiri dengan antusias. "Ke mana, Ye? Berduaan? "

Di tepuknya kepala cewek itu sampai meringis kesakitan dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Gue belum selesai bicara lo udah motong duluan,"

"Hehe, sorry Ye." cengirnya.

"Gini, gue mau ngajak lo ke suatu tempat, tapi gue gak akan kasih tau lo sekarang,"

"Surprise gitu, Ye?" sahut gadis itu sambil menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam.

"Gitu deh."

"Err… berdua 'kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kencan dong?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Tau ah. Terserah loe."

"Wah~ kencan ma Yeye!"

"Tapi… satu syarat. Lo gak boleh bawa yang namanya snack. Titik!"

"Loh? Kenapa? Gak bisa gitu dong! Woi!"

Belum menjawab pemuda itu langsung pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan cewek berambut panjang itu yang kini duduk dengan sebal di kursinya. Mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah juga terlihat seperti mengumpat tentang pemuda itu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru memasuki kelas. Semua murid menjadi tenang seketika. Termasuk gadis itu.

**Ryeowook POV**

Oh, hai. Napa? Oh, udah mulai. Ya, kenalin nama gue Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook. Lo bisa manggil apa aja. Wook boleh. Biasanya teman-teman di sekolah tuh manggil gue Miss Snack atau Snackie. Tau gak kenapa? Pasti lo gak tau kan!

Satu hal yang identik banget buat gue tuh ya snack. Berbagai snack udah gue coba. Hobby gue ya itu. Nge-meal. Gak ada waktu buat gak nge-meal. Satu-satunya pekerjaan gue tuh cuma nge-meal. Kalau lo masuk di kamar gue, pasti lo bakal pingsan. Kenapa? Gue punya koleksi semua snack, dan itu bertebaran di kamar gue. Hebat 'kan? Heh.

Gue udah kelas dua belas gitu. Sekarang lagi belajar biologi nih, ngebosenin banget. Ya gitulah gue, cuman tau yang namanya snack.

Eh, tadi lo lihat cowok yang ngajak gue bicara 'kan? Yang ganteng itu loh. Masa lo gak lihat? Yang tadi itu loh, yang nempelengin gue tadi. Eh, lo buta ya? Ngajak berantem lo! Sorry, cuma bercanda gue. Gue 'kan orangnya humoris gitu. Lo tau 'kan humoris? Itu loh yang penyakit mematikan. Tumor itu, woi! Gue gila ya.

Cowok ganteng yang gantengnya gak ketulungan itu namanya Yesung, Kim Yesung. Ganteng banget 'kan? Dia ketua osis loh di sekolah gue. Sekaligus pangeran sekolah. Sama kayak gue, gue juga putri. Bedanya, gue itu putri selokan. Gue biasa manggilnya Yeye. Suka aja tuh manggilnya Yeye. Seru banget.

Kenapa? Naksir lo? Sorry, men. Dia punya gue dan gak akan ada yang bisa ngedahuluin gue. Sorry men, gue gak pake santet atau apalah namanya itu. Dia emang kecantol aja gitu sama kecantikan gue. Gue cantik banget tau! Eh, gak usah muntah gitu kali. Iiieeeuuuwhh.

Satu yang gak gue ngerti dari Yeye, dia gak suka lihat gue nge-meal. Megang snack aja dia udah illfill banget. Apalagi lihat gue nge-meal. Sebenarnya, gue suka ama Yeye. Udah dari dulu. Tapi, gue ama snack gak akan mungkin dipisahkan. Ingat itu!

Gak tau juga ya, Yeye punya perasaan apa gak ama gue. Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat kayaknya dia suka sama gue. Tiap hari nelpon gue mulu. Perhatian banget. Ingetin makanlah, bangunlah, mandilah, inilah, itulah. Overprotective banget tau gak!

Nah! Itu dia masalahnya! Dia gak pernah nembak gue. Gak pernah bilang suka sama gue. Dia cuma terus merhatiin gue aja. Dan satu yang selalu dia bilang, berhenti nge-meal!

Gk ok banget tau gk!

.

.

.

"Halo, Wook? Lo udah siap belum?"

Anjir, gue masih ngantuk pangeran gue malah nelpon. Akh, bego amat! Mau siap atau belum kek, apa urusan lo!

"Apa-apaan lo! Gue lagi tidur Yeye, masih ngantuk!"

Gue denger dia lagi kesal di sana. "Wookie-ku sayang, tadi gue 'kan udah bilang ama lo! Lo abis jatuh dari tangga ya? Amnesia," ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'sayang'. Apa? sayang? Yeye bilang sayang ke gue? Asikk. Gue gak mimpi 'kan? Plak. Aduh, sakit.

"Apaan, Yeyeh…?" tanyaku. Suer deh, gue lupa beneran.

"Udah, gue ke situ sekarang lo mandi, okay?"

**Klik**

Apaan? Maen tutup-tutup aja! Gue juga bisa kali! Ntar lo telpon gue lagi, gue gak bakalan angkat telpon lo! Tapi, gue tahan gak ya?

"Bodo'! Mandi ah,"

Gue pun bangun trus masuk ke kamar mandi. Sumpah deh beneran, gue lupa. Oh iya, snack gue, masih di ranjang. Aduh! Berantakan dah!

.

.

.

"Udah siap nih, Ye. Gue pake baju baru loh. Iya, baru. Baru di cuci kemaren!" bisa aja gue ngelawak di depan Yeye. Sekarang dia lagi duduk di sofa ruang tamu gue. Dari tadi nunggu gue. Emang ada apaan sih?

"Lama banget sih lo! Ngapain aja di kamar? Gue udah jamuran tau duduk di sini. Minuman gak ada. Haus nih!" tanya Yeye.

Gue cuman bisa nyengir gaje tuh. "Gue nge-meal dulu, Ye. Abis snack-nya godain gue melulu!"

"Heh, lo bawa apa di tas?" tanyanya sambil berdiri di depan gue. Ampun! Mukanya ganteng mampus. Tapi, gantengan snack gue. Apaan sih? Iri lo?

"Gue bawa snack. Kenapa?" jawab gue sambil ke tempat sepatu trus pake sepatu kets warna biru. Dia ngikutin gue dari belakang.

"Wook, lo inget 'kan tadi di sekolah gue ngomong apaan?"

Gue balik ke belakang dan natap Yeye bingung. "Eum… apa ya? oh iya! Ke suatu tempat 'kan?"

"Yoi. Udah siap?" tanyanya.

Sepatu udah. Snack gak lupa. Penampilan okeh banget. Jadi? "Siap banget Yeye!"

"Belum." ucapnya. "Snack lo harus disingkirkan. Sini tas lo! Biar gue simpan snack itu!" dia narik-narik tas kesayangan gue. Gue ngindar dong.

"Gak mau! Kenapa sih?" gue lari keluar rumah dan ngehindar dari tangkapan Yeye. Tapi, dia ngejar gue terus sampe gue ketangkap dah.

"Wook, dengerin guelah,"

"Tega banget sih lo Ye, misahin gue ma snack gue! Hueee… hiks,"

"Yaaahh… Wookie, soalnya−"

"Hueeee… Yeye…"

"Udah deh, mendingan lo kunci tuh rumah lo!"

Oh iya, gue lupa kunci rumah gue. Gue pun berhenti nangis trus kunci pintu rumah. Yeye lagi pak helm trus naik ke motornya.

"Niat ikut gue gak sih, Wook?" tanyanya.

Iyalah, gue 'kan pengen banget gitu berduaan sama lo. Tapi, sorry. Gue dan snack gue udah mendarah daging alias gak boleh dipisahin. Ya gue ngangguk aja tuh trus ngehampirin Yeye yang ngasih gue helm.

"Naik."

.

.

.

"Ye, kita mau ke mana sih?"

Gue lagi naik motor nih bareng Yeye ke suatu tempat. Buset dah jauh banget. Mana gue gak tau mau ke mana. Si Yeye dikasih alamat palsu mungkin ya? Soalnya dia lagi muter lagunya Ayu Ting Ting tuh lewat IPod-nya. kenceng banget muter lagunya sampe-sampe gue denger dari belakang. Ye, lo nge-fans sama dia ya? Astaga! Mending lo nge-fans aja tuh sama snack.

"Kok gak jawab, Ye?" buset dah nih orang. Gue daritadi nanya gak jawab, ngangguk-ngangguk mulu kayak anak punk tapi lagunya alamat palsu.

"Yeye!"

**Bugh**

"A-auw! Sakit tau!" jadi, mesti gue gebukin dulu baru mau nyahut. Okeh! "Napa sih, Wook?"

"Kita mau ke mana ini"

"Sabar. Ntar juga nyampe kok."

Kenapa nih? Kok tiba-tiba firasat gue buruk ya? "Yeye… lo gak niat ngajak gue itu 'kan?" tanya gue takut-takut.

"Hahaha!" apa? dia ketawa lagi! Tunggu ye nyamuk masuk di mulut lo! "Ada-ada aja! Lo keseringan nonton sinetron kali ya? Wookie… Wookie…"

**Sreet**

Apa lagi nih? Astaga! Masa iya! Kamseupay mampus! Yeye megang tangan gue trus ngelingkarin sendiri di perutnya. Narik gue lagi! Astaga mak! Emak! Gue mau pingsan, mak! Yeye? Lo gak kerasukan hantu yadong 'kan?

"Ye…"

Sontak aja gue nyandar di punggungnya. Sumfeh, nih hangat banget. Yeye, gue suka lo. Tembak gue dong! Mupeng nih!

"Biasa aja kali, Wook. Gak usah mikirin yang macem-macem,"

Ya udah, nikmatin aja. "Ye, sakit Ye…"

"Hah? Apanya Wook?"

"Sakit… hiks…"

"Wook, jangan gitu dong. Gue 'kan khawatir. Emang lo punya penyakit?" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir plus takut.

"Enggak, Ye. Tapi… ini nih, sakit banget…"

"Udah deh, Wookie. jangan gitu…"

"Hiks… pantat gue sakit, Ye. Gue capek duduk mulu. Ntar gimana kalau pantat gue kempes, 'kan gak ada yang suka sama gue."

"Whats! Gue kira apaan! Tenang, gak usah nangis lagi. Udah nyampe nih,"

Apa? nyampe? Di mana kita? Yeye markirin motor di tempat parkir. Banyak banget orang di sini, rame. Oh, Yeye ngajak gue ke pantai. Wah~ gue suka. Gue pun turun dari motor, Yeye juga.

"Sini," Yeye manggil gue trus gandeng tangan gue. Helm udah dititipin tuh ke tempat penitipan. Sumfeh, romantis banget. Snack gue kok gak pernah seromantis ini ya. Haha. Gue jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai bareng Yeye. Wah~ gue seneng banget!

"Wookie? Lo suka gak?" tanya Yeye. Gue ngangguk trus senyum-senyum aja tuh ke Yeye. Gue suka benget Yeye. "Ya udah, ntar kita jalan-jalan lagi. Kita makan dulu, yuk!"

"Makan apaan? Gue mau makan snack gue ya, Yeye."

Yeye ngelepasin tangan gue trus natap gue dengan tajam. "Lo tuh snack mulu snack mulu. Snack itu gak sehat tau!"

"Yeye, lo marah ya?" gue nanya dia. Kalo marah mukanya imut mampus! Kayak anak-anak gitu. "Gue gak bisa kalau gak makan snack, Ye."

"Yeye!" gue gandeng tangan dia. Gak urus tuh mau marah apa kagak. Gue cuma nunggu waktu supaya bisa makan snack. "Yeye ganteng deh!"

"Ikut gue," Yeye balas ngegandeng tangan gue trus jalan ke suatu tempat. Gue senyum-senyum aja tuh ke Yeye. Yang penting gue makan snack! Asik!

Gue dan Yeye pun duduk di tempat yang udah disiapin. Ada dua kursi trus meja di tengahnya, gak lupa juga payung di atasnya. Wah~ seneng banget deh gue hari ini. Gue pun duduk berhadapan dengan Yeye.

"Wook?"

"Apa, Ye?"

Gue ngerogoh tas gue trus ngeluarin yang namanya snack. Bungkusan super duper gede. Gue natap Yeye, kayaknya dia badmood lagi tuh liat gue ngeluarin snack gue.

"Gak usah makan snack." ucapnya sambil natap gue gak suka.

"Sorry, Ye. Makanan gue tuh ya ini."

Sumfeh, gue gak bisa ngelupain snack gue yang lezat banget. Snack gue udah nemenin gue dari kecil sampe sekarang. Duit gue juga habis gara-gara beli persediaan snack. Yeye manggil pelayan trus komat-komat dengan pelayan itu. ya gue bersenang-senang ama snack gue. Mau? Beli di toko terdekat kota anda!

"Wook," panggil Yeye. Udah deh, Ye. Gue lagi asyik-asyiknya nih makan snack!

Krauuks

"Wookie…"

Krauk krauk,

"Ckck, Kim Ryeowook! Dengerin gue dong!"

"Apa Ye?" tanya gue males.

"Gue udah pesan makanan buat lo! Jadi, lo harus makan. Jangan snack mulu yang lo makan,"

"Ya, tergantung. Kalau gue suka gue bakal makan,"

Yeye mendengus kesal kayaknya. Sorry, men. Gue gak bisa mikirin hal lain selain dengan snack.

"Wook,"

Pelayan bawa makanan di atas meja gue. Di depannya Yeye trus di depan gue. Apa itu? Steak? Gue gak biasa makan makanan kayak gitu. Makanan kamseupay itu mah. Salah ya? Gue kali yang kamseupay. Kamseupay itu apa emang?

"Makan dong…"

Krauks krauk. "Makan aja, Ye. Silahkan,"

"Wook, gue 'kan pesan makanan enak buat lo! Ayolah, Wookie."

Whats! Dia mohon-mohon getoh sama gue. Gue gak tega lihat Yeye kayak gitu. Ya udah, gue makan aja deh. Jangan marah ya, snack. Ini cuma sementara kok. Gue pun nyimpen snack di samping gue, trus mulai makan steak sapi itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat enak juga sih.

"Nah, gitu dong Wookie. 'Kan gue seneng juga lihat lo. Makan sampe abis ya!"

Gue nyengir ke Yeye, gue gak bisa abisin nih makanan banyak banget. Sorry, Yeye. Sorry banget.

.

.

.

Gue duduk bareng Yeye di tepi pantai. Udah sore dan sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Kata Yeye, kalau dilihat dari sini bakal cantik banget mataharinya. Yaps, gue ditemenin dong sama snack. Haha.

"Yeye, kok ngajak gue ketempat ini sih," gue nanya ke Yeye sambil noleh. Dia senyum manis ke gue. Mampus dah! Jangan sampe gue mimisan! Bibirnya seksi banget kalo lagi senyum.

"Gue tuh suka banget ke sini. Tiap ada waktu ke sini. Jadi, gue mau nyalurin kesenangan gue ke lo."

Gue makan sambil natap Yeye. Trus gue ingat sesuatu dan berhenti makan dulu. "Ye… kok lo ngajak gue sih? 'kan banyak tuh cewek cantik dari gue,"

Dia balik natap gue. "Aa, itu karena… gue−"

"YESUNG!"

Sontak gue dan Yeye balik ke arah sumber suara yang melengking itu. Manggil-manggil Yeye gue lagi! Siapa emang? Gue lihat Yeye senyum-senyum ke arah cewek yang manggil dia tadi.

"Bentar ya, Wook. Gue ke sana dulu. Jangan ke mana-mana." Yeye beranjak dari duduknya dan nepuk pundak gue. Trus ngehampirin cewek sok cantik itu. lari deh Yeye. Emang siapanya sih? Jangan-jangan Yeye udah punya pacar gak ngasih tau gue. Jahat lo, Ye.

Snack, kok gue sedih ya? Yeye mesra banget lagi sama cewek itu. Pelukanlah, cipika-cipikilah, gandeng tanganlah, ketawa-ketawalah. Huft, lebih baik gue nunggu aja tuh matahari terbenam yang katanya indah banget. Awas lo, kalo gak indah.

.

.

.

"Yeye, lama banget sih. Gue kok ditinggal begitu aja,"

Kok hati gue sakit gini ya? Sesak gitu deh. Snack kok lo abis sih? Yah, abis dah. Mana gue gak tau tempat buat beli snack. Tapi, tapi, tapi, hati gue sesak banget. Kok lo gitu sih Ye sama gue. Kalau lo udah punya gak usah ngajak gue ke sini dong. Gue 'kan patah hati.

"Huweee…"

Gue udah mulai nangis. Matahari juga udah mulai terbenam. Tapi, Yeye ke mana? Tega banget ninggalin gue. Ternyata lo orangnya kayak gitu ya. Seharusnya gue sadar dari awal. Lo gak ada bedanya dari cowok-cowok lain. Gue benci lo, Ye.

"Gue mau pulang. Kayak orang bego aja di sini,"

**Grep**

"Eh? Yeye?" baru aja gue mau berdiri, Yeye udah ada duduk di samping gue trus nahan tangan gue. Mukanya seneng banget tuh abis ketemuan. Buat gue sesak aja lo.

"Jangan pergi dulu."

Gue natap Yeye bosan. Dia pegang tangan gue lagi. Ya, ampun Ye. Lo udah punya pacar, masa mau sama gue. Yang tadi itu juga cantik banget. Gue minder 'kan jadinya. Gue mau pulang kalau kayak gini. Hiks.

"Udah deh, Ye. Tadi itu pacar lo 'kan?" gue nanya dia gak suka. Eh, dia genggam tangan gue trus narik gue biar dekat gitu.

"Gak Wook−"

"Apa? lo mau bilang, dia gak lihat kita? Tapi, dia pacar lo Ye. Lo gak gentle jadi cowok. Lepasin tangan gue,"

Gue berdiri gitu aja dan gak urusin Yeye. Sumpah, gue gak suka cowok yang suka selingkuh. Bukan tipe gue. Sorry, Ye kalau gue ngecewain lo.

"Cemburu 'kan?" teriak Yeye. Gue berhenti. "Lo cemburu 'kan, Wookie."

Gue gak jawab. cuman bisa beridir diam di pinggir pantai. Gue ngaku, gue emang cemburu sama cewek tadi. Tapi, gue gak berhak. Soalnya dia pacar lo. Sedangkan gue? Bukan siapa-siapa.

"Lo cemburu 'kan?"

"Iya! Gue cemburu!"

Gue balik ke Yeye dengan tatapan sedih. Kenapa jadi kayak gini sih? Snack gue juga udah abis. Perasaan gue berkecamuk. Lo tau 'kan bagaimana perasaan gue sekarang.

"Mana snack lo? Udah abis?"

"Ya, gue mau beli lagi. Antarin gue ke tempat penjual snack."

Yeye jalan trus natap gue dekat banget. Dia megang tangan gue. Gue mau lepasin karena malu sama orang-orang. Tapi, Yeye gak mau lepasin. Dia malah narik gue biar deket gitu. Dag dig dug gue.

"Wookie… dia bukan pacar gue, dia sepupu gue. Tadi, dia ngajak gue biar ngumpul bareng keluarga. Tapi, gue balik ke lo 'kan? Gue gak mungkin ninggalin lo," ucapnya.

"Gue mau snack,"

"Snack lagi, snack lagi. Kenapa sih lo mentingin snack daripada gue?"

Dia lepasin tangan gue. "Gue…"

"Lo gak pernah merhatiin gue, padahal gue merhatiin lo terus. Gue cemburu sama snack itu. jadi, gue larang lo buat bawa snack tadi. Gue gak mau dicuekin. Tapi, apa? gara-gara snack gue bicara kayak orang bodoh. lo ngertiin gue dong, Wook!"

Apa? dia cemburu sama snack? Astaga… maafin gue Yeye.

"Yeye, maafin gue ya…"

"Gue ngajak lo ke sini biar bisa berduaan sama lo. Tapi, lo mentingin snack mulu."

Gue udah mulai nangis nih. Sorry, Yeye. Sumpah, gue gak pernah tahu itu. gue bego banget.

"Gue suka sama lo! Gue cinta sama lo! Tapi, lo gak pernah ngerti perasaan gue. Snack mulu yang lo ingat. Padahal gue cinta banget sama lo Kim Ryeowook!"

**Ting~**

Air mata gue turun. Gue nangis lihat Yeye bilang itu ke gue. Sumpah, lo bisa pukul gue, Ye. Gue memang bego, gue memang orang terbodoh di dunia. Gak pernah ngerti lo sama sekali. Gue egois. Hiks.

"Hiks… maafin gue… hiks. Jadi gue harus apa, Ye?"

Dia megang pipi gue, ngehapus air mata di pipi gue. Gak urus tatapan orang yang lihat kita berdua. Gue cuman mau Yeye seneng karena udah nyadarin gue.

"Wook," gue denger dia manggil gue. Gue mendongak biar bisa natap matanya. "Wookie, gue cinta banget sama lo."

**Cup**

Hangat. Eh? Yeye cium bibir gue. Aa, gue malu banget sama orang-orang di pinggir pantai. Gak apa-apa, yang penting Yeye seneng bisa ngelakuin apa aja ma gue. Gue nutup mata biar bisa nikmatin ciuman Yeye.

Gue juga cinta banget sama Yeye.

Yeye ngelepasin ciumannya. Gue nunduk malu karena ngelakuin itu di depan umum. Tapi, gue senang banget. Makasih Yeye.

"Jangan cuekin gue lagi,"

Gue ngangguk-ngangguk. Eh? Yeye megang dagu gue trus ngangkat wajah gue. Dia senyum manis ke gue. Gue pingsan ya, sekarang~

"Eh, eh. Wook lo gak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Yeye. Gue ambruk gak bisa nahan tubuh gue sendiri. Tapi, Yeye nahan pinggang gue biar gak jatuh. Gue juga megang pundak Yeye. Ampun, hari ini gue seneng banget.

"Yeye… maafin gue."

"Gak apa-apa, gue lega bisa ngungkapin perasaan gue."

Gue natap mata Yeye. "Tapi, lo ngambil first kiss gue! Huwaaaaa!" iya gue baru ingat, tadi itu first kiss gue. Aa, gue malu banget. Eh? Apa lagi ini? Yeye meluk gue.

"Wookie-ku sayang, lo juga ngambil first kiss gue."

"Aa, gue malu banget tau!"

"Gak usah malu,"

Yeye ngelepasin pelukannya. Trus gandeng tangan gue lagi. "Wook, mataharinya indah 'kan? Gue bilang juga apa," Yeye ngajak gue duduk lagi di pinggir pantai. Gue pun nurut aja ke Yeye. Dia genggam tangan gue erat banget.

"Gue harap, dengan gue cium lo tadi… lo udah gak kecanduan lagi sama snack. Tapi, kecanduan buat gue cium. Hahaha,"

"Gak lucu, Ye"

Gue natap Yeye dalem, trus genggam tangannya balik. Gue seneng banget tau hari ini.

"Yeye…?"

Dia noleh ke gue. "Hm? Apa?"

"Maafin gue karena gak nyadar dari dulu. Gue juga cinta banget sama lo! Jangan ninggalin gue ya. Gue cinta Yeye."

Yeye senyum manis lagi. "Yeye tau kok. Hehe,"

Gue nyandarin kepala gue di pundak Yeye sambil nonton sunset. Indah banget. Makasih banget buat Yeye yang bawa gue ke tempat indah seperti ini. Gue sadar, snack udah buat gue hampir kehilangan Yeye. Snack buat gue bego. Tapi, gue gak bakal buang snack gue. Gue masih suka sama snack. Tapi, gue bakal makan snack bareng pacar gue. Yeye.

"Yeye, I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

**~Fin~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuuhh… akhirnya selesai juga. Fict yang gaje bukan? Mianhae, bahasanya gak baku banget. Tapi, adakah dari reader sekalian yang berniat untuk review? Ada dong. Hehe^^**

**Author terinspirasi fict ini tuh waktu lagi makan snack bareng saudara. Haha, gaje 'kan? Alurnya abal banget, bahasa gak baku. Silahkan gebukin author^^**

**Oh iya, fict 'Please Smile, Wookie' udah di hapus sama admin FFn, jadi author gak bisa ngapa-ngapain T^T**

**Yang review dapet snack dari author #plaksss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW? Kekeke~**


End file.
